Fair Not
by keepoath
Summary: [On Hold] She hates him...He hates her...Their friends have a plan...She saves him...He falls in love with her...Will she now that she knows who he really is? And is there a new Sailor Scout? Chapter 15 now up! Who's Ditram?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Oh how I love to read other peoples stories! So I'm goin' to dip my pen in the ink and try to write one…please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

**-Fair…Not…-**

Chapter 1 

Serena starred out the window. She knew the minute she got out of bed that something was going to go wrong, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that THAT would happen to her. It seemed like just last week everything was perfect except for the fact her friends had an unusual glint in their eyes. Even Andrew was acting oddly, not that she cared…much.

'Why did they do this to me? If they had known the out come of their trickery they would have never done such a thing! Right?'

Darien had even left her alone that week. It all started 1 week before the fair…

Going back a week before the fair

"Come on Darien! I know you like her!" Andrew practically shouted to his best friend. Andrew grabbed the dishtowel and started scraping away at the counter, to busy pleading with his friend to notice what he was doing.

"Andrew, you are my best friend! If I liked her don't you think I would know that by now?" Darien asked his friend sarcastically. Darien's midnight blue eyes showed not a single emotion, and his black hair fell slightly over his eyes. To many girls he was the prince of the world of hunk land.

Just then the arcade door slid open to have five teenaged girls walk in. One girl whose hair was in a unique style of two pigtails and at the top it formed into two balls. Her gold hair flowed behind her as she skipped along with her friends.

"Come on Raye! Why do you have to pick on me?" The girl cried out towards the girl with long raven colored hair.

"Serena, will you leave Raye alone? You know she is just having fun." A strong well-built girl with brown hair in a ponytail told the complaining girl.

"Lita! Don't take her side." The girl named Serena wailed.

"I must agree with Lita, Serena. You are drawing a lot of attention to us, too." A pretty girl with short blue hair agreed with Lita.

"Not you too, Ami! No one will back me up!" Serena pouted.

"Don't be silly Serena! I have your back!" Another blond hair girl told her friend.

"Really? Yay! In your face Raye!" Serena cheered as she stuck a tongue out at Raye.

"Whatever. Now can we get to our booth and actually stick to the topic about the school fair?" Raye said as she rolled her eyes.

The girls walked over to the booth and sat down. They started going on and on about the fair ignoring the two boys that had watched them since they walked into the arcade. Darien stared at the girl named Serena with aw in his eyes before he turned back to his friend.

"My friend, I know you love her. I will prove it to you someday, you wait and see." Andrew told Darien as he turned to help a little boy with a purple hat on. Darien only stared down at his coffee, thinking about what Andrew had told him. _'Even if I did like her…which would be never…she would never be interested in me.' _Darien told himself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" A shrill voice boomed all around the arcade. Darien turned to see Serena's perfect face as red as ever and anger in her eyes.

"Serena! Sit down, everyone is looking at you." Hissed Lita who was looking around the arcade now.

"Sorry. I just can't believe that Raye would ever even think something like that!" Serena whispered to her friends.

"Sorry Meatball head. I just think that there is a chance Darien likes you, after all you are the only one he picks on." Raye told her in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Don't ever think something like that again! That would be the worse thing to ever happen!" Serena yelled as she stormed out of the arcade. Everyone in the arcade watched her storm away before turning back to what they were doing.

'_Serena looks so cute when she is angry. What is she angry about anyways?' _

………

'_The nerve of that girl! Even suggesting that Iwould take Darien to the fair with me is…well…like death! Has she finally gone insane?'_ Serena thought to herself as she walked down the sidewalk staring at the ground. Serena made a left then a right, then another right before getting to her street.

Serena stared up into the sky thinking about how beautiful the day was, when she noticed some guy walking towards her. It was a man just a little younger then Darien. He had dirty blond hair and stale green eyes that looked so…unemotional. As they walked past each other Serena got dizzy and her mind became cloudy. Her vision fuzzed as she saw a distant picture coming closer to her.

Vision-

Serena opened her eyes to see the boy in front of her laughing. He was yelling at Tuxedo Mask who was in front of her. She felt confused and light headed. She realized she was on the ground tears gliding down her face. She wasn't focusing on the two men in front of her but instead she was looking around, for someone.

Reality-

Serena's vision cleared as she looked around. The boy was gone and she was on her hands and knees. She got back up and started walking home again, wondering what she just saw. Serena opened the door to find an empty house, she sighed and walked up the stairs towards her room. Serena collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

………

Darien stood up after sometime, placed the money on the counter, waved good-bye to Andrew, and left the arcade. He headed in the opposite direction then Serena, and if he had stayed longer he would have ran into a boy with dirty blond hair and emotionless green eyes.

"Andrew! Did he crack yet?" Mina called to him as she hopped to the counter.

"No he is denying it. He is confusing." Andrew replied.

"I have an idea to make them like each other." Ami whispered, "Then again it probably wouldn't work."

"What!" Mina and Andrew asked her at once.

"Well a blind date to the fair. Serena and Darien will meet up, get mad, hang out, fall in love, and we all end up happy." Ami told them quickly edging away from them.

"That is the…greatest idea Ami!" Lita yelled out behind her as she gave her friend a pat on the back.

'_Yes. A great idea, they won't know what hit them. This will be so much fun.'_ The boy smirked as he left the arcade heading in the direction of Darien. _'I can play with them till their date. Yes this will be a fun week.'_

………

"Ah! What is wrong with me?" Darien cried out to the sky.

"You are unsure of yourself and your feelings, perhaps." A deep voice advised him. Darien turned around to find a dirty blond hair, green-eyed boy headed straight for him.

"Who might you be?" Darien asked with a hint of uncertain in his voice.

"Name is Trak. You seem like you are in a pickle." The boy replied (**a/n**: Trakis my own made up character).

"Name's Darien. I am. I think I am in love, but then I think my friend is just playing with me. How am I supposed to feel?" Darien asked Trak, hoping he would know.

"Don't know. Never have. Well I have to get going, and I hope to see you around Darien." Trak said as he walked past Darien. Darien got dizzy, and his vision blurred.

Vision-

He opened his eyes to see a blond hair girl staring into his eyes. He held his breath; she was so much prettier in his arms. Her sky blue eyes stared up at him like all they wanted was him. The smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils, it smelled fresh of a sweet plant called…sweet pea? Yes sweet pea.

He started to draw her closer to him, as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Just as they where about to kiss they heard yelling. They turned to face a figure staring at them, it laughed andthrew a bright red ball at them. Before he could do anything the girl pushed him out of the way.

He heard her painful screams filled his ears as she fell to the ground in a lump. She wasn't moving, and all the figure could do was laugh.

Reality-

Darien opened his eyes wide to find Trak was gone. Darien slowly walked to his apartment, and slumped onto his bed. Before he could help himself he was sound asleep with the vision still in his mind.

………

Please review! Tell me how you liked the story! I will post the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Oh and I don't own the song in here ether.

Last Time On Fair…Not…-

"Who might you be?" Darien asked with a hint of uncertain in his voice.

"Name is Trak. You seem like you are in a pickle." The boy replied

"Name's Darien. I am. I think I am in love, but then I think my friend is just playing with me. How am I supposed to feel?" Darien asked Trak, hoping he would know.

Chapter 2-

"SERENA GET UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" Serena's mom called from the bottom of the stairs. She waited for a reply but she didn't get one. _'Why didn't she wake up? She always wakes up when I call her.'_ Serena's mom made her way up the stairs and opened her bedroom door. The room was empty, except for the cat.

"Luna, where did Serena go?" She asked not really asking the cat with a small yellow moon crest on her fore head. She wondered over to the dresser to find a little note.

Dear mom,

I left early for school today. Why? Because I have to help with the fair.

Not that it matters right now, but we have to plan and all that. See you

Later! Love ya!

Serena

………

Serena erased something on a sheet of paper and began again. _'WHY? Why did I have to be assigned to making sure everything is getting along smoothly?'_ Serena couldn't help but think to herself.

"Hey Molly. How's the food booth coming?" Serena asked her friend. Molly had red hair that was in a half ponytail today.

"Fine. We should have it done a day before the fair." Molly replied to her friend's question. Serena wrote something down and made a check mark.

"That's good to hear. See you later Molly I still have to visit everyone else." Serena said with a wave to Molly.

'_Arg! This is so boring! I had to get up early for this? Why?' _Serena thought. Her morning went on slow and boring like always. First was English, which she made it to on time. Then math, science, lunch, history, 1 elective, and finally P.E.

"Hey Serena! Why don't we skip the arcade today and go shopping for once?" Lita yelled as she ran over to her.

"Sure! I could use a good shopping spree to clear my mind." Serena agreed. They walked elbow to elbow towards the mall.

………

"Hey Darien! What's up?" Andrew greeted his friend as he walked into the arcade.

"Yes, Darien. What is up?" Trak agreed with Andrew as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing much. What are you doing here Trak?" Darien said a little stunned to see Trak sitting in HIS seat.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall. I think I have an answer to your problem." Trak replied turning back to his doughnut.

"Sure. Hey Andrew we can chat later." Darien said as he and Trek walked out the door. They walked down the street in silence deep in thought. _'I'll help them fall in love, and then I will ruin it. This will be the funniest thing ever.' _Trak smirked to himself.

"So…what's the answer to my problem?" Darien finally asked breaking the unsettling silence.

"The answer is at the mall. I shall be more then happy to take you to it." Trak said with out a second thought. The two walked down the sidewalk each lost in thought.

……...

"Lita look at this one!" Serena cried from her little dressing room.

"Well come out and you can tell me what you think of mine." Lita finally answered. The girls both unlocked their doors and walked out. Lita was wearing a one-piece green bathing suit, while Serena was wearing a dark two-piece yellow and blue swimming suit.

"That looks so cute on you, Serena." Lita finally told her.

"Thanks. I love the swimming suit your wearing, too. Hey don't these colors also need…um…what color is it?" Serena asked hopping Lita would get the picture.

"White? Serena! Then everyone would know!" Lita cried as the both started laughing. They walked out of the store a few minutes later with their swimming suits in bags along with other items. They walked down to a little café when they were stopped.

"Can ether of you girlsplay a music instrument?" A man asked them.

"I can play a guitar. Why?" Lita asked in return.

"Do you think you can play a song? You Blondie, can you sing?" The man questioned.

"Yes!" Both girls replied and giggled, as they were lead to the back of the café. Unknown to them two boys walked into the café a moment later. The girls got ready to perform, both were very nervous.

………

"Why did you bring me here?" Darien asked as they headed for a small table for two.

"Why do you ask questions of me, when I am about to help you?" Trak asked keeping his eyes on the little stage.

"Sorry man. Just wondering." Darien whispered. _'This kid is way weird.' _The lights started to dim as a man walked onto the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! I'm your host Jake Parkison. I hope you are having an enjoyable day." That's where Darien tuned him out. Jake was wearing blue jean pants, a stripped yellow and white shirt, and a pair of cowboy boots. He had short blond hair and brown eyes.

"…Now put your hands together for Lita and Serena!" Jake finished as everyone clapped his or her hands. Darien stared in shock as Lita and Serena came onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! I will be singing to one of my favorite songs: Break Away by Kelly Clarkson." Serena stopped took a breath and nodded to Lita to start.

"Nana...nana...nana...nana...

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

_Chorus:_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Nana...nana...nana...

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_Chorus_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

Once done they left the stage and all Darien could do was stare. His heart was pounding so hard it was hard for him to think. _'I didn't know she could sing like that. She has such a lovely voice. I think…'_ Suddenly Darien's thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"So…Do you know your answer now?" Trak finally said after giving Darien a moment to get himself together.

"I believe I do love her, but how did you know this would help me figure it out?" Darien asked him.

"Love is this funny thing. I looked at you then at her and I figured out what you needed to see in order to know if you love her." Trak sighed and then stood up, "Well I have to get going. See you around Darien." As Trak passed by Darien everything got cloudy again.

Vision-

He was breathing heavily. She wasn't moving, and all he could do was stare. He bent down beside her and realized she was still breathing, but barely. The figure yelled at him, beckoning him. He stood up changed into Tuxedo Mask. He started yelling at the figure getting ready for the fight.

End of Vision-

Darien stood up and walked away before anything else could happen. He looked around and saw Mina, Raye, and Ami walking his way. He quickly ran the other way to make sure they didn't see him. Once out of the mall he sat down on a bench and sighed.

………

Hey I hope you liked the chapter! I should be posting the next chapter soon! Promise!

**PoisonMoon:**Thanx! At the moment I don't even know how the ending is goin' to turn out. ; )

Little TinkerBell Girl: You like it? That's good! I didn't think anyone was goin' to like it. : D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

Last Time On Fair…Not-

"I believe I do love her, but how did you know this would help me figure it out?" Darien asked him.

"Love is this funny thing. I looked at you then at her and I figured out what you needed to see in order to know if you love her." Trak sighed and then stood up, "Well I have to get going. See you around Darien." As Trak passed by Darien everything got cloudy again.

Chapter 3-

"Serena! Lita! Where have you two been?" Mina called out to the two girls leaving the café. Today Mina wore a yellow sun dress and yellow high heels.

"Oh, just around." Lita answered modestly.

"Well we need to get going to the temple. Time for a meeting." Raye informed them in a bored voice. Raye was wearing a red tee shirt, a blue jean skirt, and red boots.

"It's about a new enemy. I believe we have a new evil forcecoming fast." Ami stepped in. Ami wore a blue shirt, blue jean shorts, and blue tennis shoes (talk about all blue!).

The girls turned on their heels and walked out of the mall heading for the bus station. Once there two cats met them. A black cat with a small yellow moon crest on its head, and a white cat with a small yellow moon crest on its head, too.

………..

"Do they know?" A man's voice boomed into the dark chamber.

"No. I have only been with Darien, and I am having fun." A familiar voice replied.

"I trust that you have something planned for them, then?" The voice asked.

"Of course. Play with them. Destroy them. It's Serena's turn now." The familiar voice answered.

"This better work, or else you won't live to see another day, Trak." The voice said with an evil promise.

"Of course my master. We will destroy the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask by next Monday." Trak promised as he disappeared into the shadows, leaving the man to which the voice came from to wonder.

……….

"So what is the new evil force called?" Serena asked with her mouth full of snacks.

"SERENA! Stop eating and listen. One: We don't know what they are called. Two: Ami is going to tell us how strong their force is." Raye stated angrily.

"Right. As I was going to say, the new force seems stronger then anything we have ever faced before now. I also seem to get a reading that says one of their…err…lackeys…are here on Earth, in Tokyo." Ami reported.

"Then we will keep an eye out for them and now I am going home to…dare I say it…do my homework." Serena got up leaving the speech less girls. They all turned their heads to face Luna for an explanation.

"Honestly, she has actually been doing her homework lately." Luna said with a shrug.

"Right, well I guess we could try to find this lackey." Artemis finally spoke up.

………

Serena was walking home thinking about everything that's been happening lately. _'New evil force. I actually sang in front of a crowd. Darien has been ignoring me lately. Why has he been ignoring me lately?' _

"Hello. My name is Trak, and I want to help you." Trak stepped out of the shadows sending Serena flying back with fright.

"Huh…what? Err…My name is Serena…err…help me w-with what?" Serena stuttered as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up to realize the boy standing in front of her, was the same boy that walked past her that day when she got that vision.

"Your friends want me to help you find out whom you love." He replied with a easy shrug and started to walk away from her.

"Really? Well, I guess that would be nice, but I will only do this if you can show this to me in one night." Serena stated as she walked behind him.

"Deal. First stop the arcade. Here put on this hat and braid your two pigtails together. Stay quiet too." Trak handed her a hat as they walked down the block. Serena did as she was told and then walked into the arcade.

"Hey Trak. I would like to talk to you if you don't mind." Andrew said as he watched Trak and a girl walk into the arcade. Her head was bowed so he couldn't see her face. They took a seat at the counter.

"Two chocolate milkshakes and shoot." Trak ordered. Andrew started to make the shakes as he talked.

"Do you think Darien likes Serena, in that way?" Andrew gestured to the couple at a booth flirting, in other words in love. Serena tried not to laugh at this, as she tried even harder not to say 'Yeah right!'

"Yes. I do." Trak said as Serena tried her hardest not to yell, "Actually I know so. He told me today." Serena's eyes widened as Trak's words sunk in.

"You got him to say it? Wait here!" Andrew handed the shakes over and ran to the phone. "Hey Mina it's Andrew! He cracked! He came out and said it." There was a silence as Serena stared at her drink.

"So now onto phase two? Great, see you tomorrow!" Andrew nodded as he hung up the phone.

……….

RING RING RING

Mina got up and went to the phone as the other girls continued talking. Mina rolled her eyes at her friends as she walked across the room.

"Hello, this is Mina speaking." Min answered in a bored voice.

PAUSE

"What! Really! OMG! This is very good!" Mina hollered into the phone as the girls quieted down.

PAUSE

"Yes. All right then we shall see you tomorrow. Bye." Mina agreed and then hung up the phone. Mina turned around to have 3 pairs of eyes waiting for her to spill what just happened.

"Darien cracked. He likes Serena. We start phase two tomorrow." Mina smiled broadly as she told them the news. This started an uproar on planning, making them forget all about the new evil force.

……….

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED IN THERE? I THOUGHT YOU SAID DARIEN LIKED ME BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Serena screamed as she took off the hat and her pigtails fell back to her side.

"Isn't it? You mean to tell me you don't like Darien?" Trak asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well he is a jerk, but when ever he doesn't talk to me, I…I want to ask him why. I don't know any more." Serena whispered as she stared at the ground.

"What if he told you he liked you?" Trak asked her.

"Well I …I …" Serena stuttered.

"You would want to crash into his arms and tell him you like him too." Trak finished for her as she stared at him.

"Well…um…" Serena started.

……….

Well I guess you all know what is going to happen next but I am going to keep it a cliffhanger. I will update soon!

**Night Slayer: **Well I am trying to develop Trak more! Glad you like it!

**Little TinkerBell Girl: **I know they are confusing, but you will understand them soon. Glad you like the story! (I update the story every other day)

**CharmedSerenity3:** I had to add someone so evil because it makes the story better…I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

Last Time On Fair…Not-

"What if he told you he liked you?" Trak asked her.

"Well I …I …" Serena stuttered.

"You would want to crash into his arms and tell him you like him too." Trak finished for her as she stared at him.

"Well…um…" Serena started.

Chapter 4

"Your right. I do love him, but why? He was always so mean to me!" Serena finally made since of everything only to make matters worse.

"I don't know, but hey, at least you do." Trak said as he walked past her. Before she could say anything her vision blurred and she started to fall.

Vision-

Tuxedo was yelling at the figure and all she could do was stare. What was going on? The next thing she new she was standing up and yelled.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" She called out as both Tuxedo Mask and the figure turned around to face her. Tuxedo Mask looked at her with his mouth open and the figure just laughed and said something to them.

End Of Vision-

"Meatball head? Why are you on the floor?" Darien asked as he looked at the heap on the ground.

"Huh? What happened? Where is Trak?" Serena asked as she opened her eyes and looked around. She looked up to see Darien looking down at her as everything that had just happened came flooding back to mind.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked again.

"AH, DARIEN! I'm fine! Totally fine! Um…ah…I have to go!" Serena cried as she got up and ran towards home leaving Darien alone and confused.

……….(Next Day)

Serena walked into the arcade after school. She hadn't been doing well at all since the night before. She was confused, tiered and the thought of Darien in love with her was all she could think about. She headed right to her booth and flopped into the seat not even bothering to go to the counter to get her milkshake like usual.

"Hey Serena! I take it you want your usual?" Andrew called from the counter getting out a glass.

"No thanks Andrew I don't fell like it, today. I'm a little busy." Serena called not even turning around.

The group of four walked into the arcade at that moment and took it as a sign to start phase two. They headed over to Serena to talk to her as Mina walked over to Andrew. She sat down and waited for him to finish helping a costumer.

"How can I help you today Mina?" Andrew asked as he walked over to greet her.

"You can get Darien to ask Serena to go to the fair with him." Mina replied.

"Oh, phase two. Got it." Andrew made the mental note as Darien walked into the arcade. Mina got up, gave a wink to Andrew and walked away.

"Hey Andrew. Can I have coffee, black?" Darien asked as he sat on his seat.

"Sure thing. Hey you know what, you should do something on Saturday night." Andrew said.

"And what might that be?" Darien asked his friend.

"Take Serena to that fair, they are having." Andrew told him.

"How do you know she won't say no?" Darien asked as he looked at the girls.

"Just try it." Andrew said as he nudged his friend out of his seat. Darien got up and made his way to the girls.

……….

"Hey Serena! What's up? You seem out of it today." Lita said as she sat next to Serena.

"Nothing. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." Serena replied not looking up from the table. The girls exchanged glances, and Raye was about to say something when Mina bounced on over.

"Hey Serena! Hey girls! Lets play a game!" Mina bounced onto the seat next to Ami.

"Sure what game?" Ami asked trying to sound like she didn't know.

"Truth or dare! Wanna play?" Mina asked them.

"Sure." Everyone chirped.

"Great! Serena, truth or dare?" Mina asked the girl that wasn't actually paying much attention.

"Dare." Serena answered.

"Fine. I dare you to…to say yes to the first guy that asks you to the fair!" Mina dared her happily.

Serena looked up at her surprised. Mina never did a dare like that unless she had something planned. Before Serena was able to say something Darien stood in front of their table. Serena looked up to see a worried look in Darien's eyes.

"Hey girls. I need to talk to Meatball head really fast." Darien said as he grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her away.

"What do you need Darien?" Serena asked still focusing on the dare.

"Well…err…I…um…wanted to know…. uh…if you wanted to go to the fair with me." Darien stumbled over his words. Serena just stared at him, and just as she was about to scream this couldn't be happening she remembered her dare.

"Sure, Darien. I will go with you." Serena answered. Darien stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Cool. Well I have to go." Darien said as he left the arcade. Serena stood in her spot and just blinked. _'Did he just ask me out? He did! Oh My Gosh! I have a date to the fair!'_ Serena couldn't help but think to herself.

……….

"Well? What do you have to report?" The voice boomed.

"Serena and Darien are going to the fair together, and I know how I am going to kill them. Once they are out of the picture it will just be the scouts. They will be easy." Trak reported.

"Good. I want them dead soon." The voice bellowed at him.

"Of course." Trak said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Why do I keep him around?" The voice asked.

"Because he is the messenger. We know he will fail but he will give our message to them." A deep women's voice told him as she laughed.

………

I know it's short but hey at least it's the fourth chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

-Last Time on Fair…Not-

"Good. I want them dead soon." The voice bellowed at him.

"Of course." Trak said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Why do I keep him around?" The voice asked.

"Because he is the messenger. We know he will fail but he will give our message to them." A deep women's voice told him as she laughed.

Chapter 5

Serena watched Darien walk out the arcade as she tried to figure out what just happened. Was there as chance that she was dreaming? Serena pinched herself hard and then winced in pain. _'Maybe Trak was right, but why? Why would HE like me?' _Serena closed her eyes and then opened them when she heard Mina.

"SERENA! Get of here and tell us what that jerk wanted!" Mina called trying to keep her voice steady.

"Coming!" Serena yelled as she took one last glance as the fading Darien in the distance. She turned around and made a beeline to the booth her friends were waiting at eagerly.

"It's about time Meatball head! What just happened?" Raye asked Serena with a little bit of curiosity in her voice.

"Well…err…he asked…um…oh! Will you look at the time! Got to get home to do my homework! Bye!" Serena called to her friends as she ran out of the arcade in such a hurry that everyone around wanted to know where the dust came from.

Serena slowed down to a steady walk when she was far away from the arcade. _'Now is the perfect time to go to the park and relax.' _Serena thought to herself as she got onto a bus.

………

"So…I guess he asked her." Lita finally broke the startled silence that had settled down over the surprised girls.

"It would seem so. What else would have made her want to leave so fast?" Ami agreed with Lita.

"I didn't know Meatball head could run that fast. She has been keeping a secret from us." Raye stated as she stared at the now settling dust.

"Well, phase two seemed to have worked. Now we go to phase three!" Mina cheered as everyone stared at her confused. "Oh that's right I forgot to tell you about phase three huh? Well, we make sure their date goes perfect!"

"Well duh!" Everyone yelled at her. Mina just sat there smiling at her friends and then quickly glanced at Andrew. _'Well, he did it. I guess it's my turn to keep up a promise to myself.'_ Mina thought to herself as she took a sip of her diet coke.

"I will be right back girls." Mina said as she stood up and walked over to Andrew.

"All right!" Lita called after her and then waited till she was out of hearing range. "Do you think she will FINALLY ask Andrew to the fair with her?" The girls just stared at Lita for a moment.

"I would say so." Raye smiled as she answered the question.

"It is the biggest possibility ever. I would have to agree with Raye." Ami agreed.

"Of course you would!" Lita smirked as she looked at the Mina who was talking at that moment. Andrew listened carefully as he made an ice cream cone for a little girl at the end of the counter.

"Look at him! He is trying so hard to focus on his job." Raye laughed as she saw Andrew look at Mina and at the little girl at once.

"He is going to say yes. We all know it." Ami said as she looked at them. Andrew was back with Mina talking now. She nodded in agreement then started talking again. Andrew smiled and then said a few words to her. She nodded and turned around to head back to her friends.

"So, Mina. Did he say yes?" Raye asked as she nudged her friend.

"Of course he did. Was there any doubt he wouldn't?" Mina replied as the group burst out laughing. There was never a doubt. They all new that when Mina wanted something she got it. That never changed.

………

Darien unlocked his apartment door to see a not on the floor. Darien knelt down and picked up the white sheet of paper that was folded three times over. Darien opened the not to see it was written really fast, and got right down to the point.

Darien,

Meet me at the park in five minutes,

So we can talk about how you feel

Towards Serena. I know you asked

Her but I think we still should talk about it.

Trak

Darien sighed as he turned around and started towards the park. _'I just can't get any peace with that boy around. He always wants to talk, and when he leaves I see something really weird.' _Darien thought to himself as he sighed again.

"What floor?" One of the men on the elevator asked him as he stepped in.

"First floor, please." Darien told him as the doors closed.

………

"How are you today?" Trak's voice split through the silence of the park.

"What? Oh, hey Trak. What are you doing here?" Serena asked as she turned back to the lake.

"I'm waiting for a friend. He should be here soon." Trak said as he peered at the watch on his hand. Serena peered at the watch and noticed something odd about it. It had a leather black band and a gold rim around the glass. Under the glass where you are suppose to see the time was a little screen that showed Darien walking towards the park. The screen went blank and a red Japanese character that means death appeared. Serena gasped and looked up at Trak before jumping off the bench.

"You! You are the new evil force!" Serena hollered as he looked of at her. His eyes had turned red and his grew longer with ever passing second.

"Serena? What is that?" Darien asked as he approached them.

"That thing is Trak!" Serena called back to him from her spot. Trak looked at each of them as an evil smile crossed its lips. It took off it's gloves to reveal two silver hands that's nails where the sharpest thing ever. It reached out a hand towards Serena and it's nails started to grow. Its nails were aimed at Serena and were growing really fast; Serena jumped up just in time and missed the nails.

Serena landed on the nails stared running towards the head. When close enough Serena jumped of and ran towards Darien, who had been standing still and watching in horror. Serena quickly grabbed him and pulled him away right before the nails touched him. He shook his head and started to run with Serena.

"Who, no. What is it?" Darien called to her as the left the park still running.

"That would be really hard to explain at the moment. Right now we need to get to Raye's house, now!" Serena wheezed.

"Are you ok?" Darien asked her, as they got closer to Raye's house.

"Fine. I haven't ran this much in one day before that's all." Serena replied out of breath.

They ran up the steps, Serena still holding Darien's hand and looking around for the girls. _'Where are they? Oh, they better be here, or else Darien and I are goners!' _Serena told herself as she heard some laughter from around back.

"RAYE! LITA! AMI! MINA!" Serena yelled as she dragged Darien around the back.

………..

Well, what do you think? Is it good enough? Please review!

**CharmedSerenity3**- Well, I did.

**Emmastarz**- Thanx! I'm glad you love it!

**Illusion Glades**- It is isn't it? I update every other day so…

**Little TinkerBell Girl**- It is. Thanx!

**Salorgirl**- Thanx. The real question now is: What will the girls say when they see Serena and Darien holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

"Are you ok?" Darien asked her, as they got closer to Raye's house.

"Fine. I haven't ran this much in one day before that's all." Serena replied out of breath.

They ran up the steps, Serena still holding Darien's hand and looking around for the girls. _'Where are they? Oh, they better be here, or else Darien and I are goners!' _Serena told herself as she heard some laughter from around back.

"RAYE! LITA! AMI! MINA!" Serena yelled as she dragged Darien around the back.

Chapter 6

"SERENA!" The four girls cried when they saw their friend running to them dragging Darien behind her. "What's up girl?" Lita said as she eyed Serena and Darien holding hands. Serena noticed this and quickly dropped his hand.

"We…or rather I was attacked at the park by the 'new enemy'." Serena puffed as she looked at the girls who were shocked.

"And Darien was there why?" Raye asked as one of her eyebrows raised.

"Um…Trak invited me, but…err…he turned out to be the thing." Darien explained as he looked at the floor.

"Trak?" Ami finally spoke up.

"A new frie…err…enemy." Serena and Darien said at once.

"Um…okay. Well, what do we do about Darien?" Mina asked as she looked at each of the girls.

"What do you mean?" Darien demanded.

"Well you sort of don't need to know any of this." Mina replied.

"Oh, yes he does. Why else would I have brought him to the park when I reviled my self." A creature asked as it walked up the steps surprising everyone. The creature's eyes were red, its hair was way longer, his silver hands sparkled under the moonlight, and his body and head was all black.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mina screamed when she saw him.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked him.

"What do I mean? Are you all that stupid? Gosh! I would have figured that at least Darien and Ami would have figured it out!" Trak laughed into the night.

"Figure what out?" Serena finally spoke up.

"Of course!" Ami and Darien yelled as Ami shook her head and Darien slapped his forehead.

"Ah, you kids have figured it out. Well that is so good, since you are all going to die!" Trak yelled as his nails started going out right towards Ami and Lita. They quickly dogged just in time to get away.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"You think you can stop me?" Trak laughed as Sailor Jupiter launched her self at Trak. He quickly dogged and elbowed her into the ground.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!" Sailor Venus cried as she tried to take on Trak.

"I don't think so." Trak quickly cut the chain and then sent Sailor Venus flying.

Mean while Serena and Darien just starred until Sailor Venus landed with a thud next to them. Serena bent down next to her friend trying to make sure she was ok before getting up onto her feet. She lifted her brooch above her head.

"MOON PRISM POWE--" Serena started but was cut off when the nails rapped around her neck and pulled her to Trak.

"Hard to change if you are caught and can't exactly talk, huh?" Trak breathed into her ear making her flinch.

"Hey, Trak! If that is your real name. Why don't you pick on someone who can exactly fight you at this moment." Darien or now Tuxedo Mask called over to Trak.

"Yeah that's my real name and I would love t--" Trak was cut of when a women's voice interrupted him.

"That's enough Trak. This is good and all but you know what will happen with all of them together so wait till the moment is right." The women said as she appeared behind him. She had dark purple hair and raven colored eyes.

"I'm not done playing yet! I want some fun before they die!" Trak whined.

"No. I said that is enough. Let's go. Good day Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, you will be dead soon enough." She said as she and Trak disappeared. Serena who was starting to turn blue fell to the ground gasping for air.

"SERENA!" They all cried as they all ran to the girl lying on the ground. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing really hard.

"I'm…gasp…all…gasp…right…gasp." Serena told them.

"I guess we should get home now. Tomorrow we will all meet at the arcade after school and talk about what just happened." Ami said after a moment of silence. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they headed off.

…………

"Why did you stop me?" Trak screamed at the women when they were back into the dark room.

"Because you would have died right then and there, because all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were there!" She hollered back as she rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can take me away!" Trak was in a rage now.

"STOP NOW! You two need to settle down. We have a mission and we will not fail end of story." A voice boomed from the shadows.

"Yes, master." The two said in a union as they bowed.

"Good, now get out of my sight." The voice commanded and the two disappeared.

……….

"Serena! We need more duck tape for the food stall sign!" Mina called to Serena the next day at school.

"Behind you in the cabinet." Serena told her.

"Thanks!" Mina called as she ran back to the sign.

"Yeah. Now I walk around." Serena told herself as she walked around.

"You must love your job." A voice said stopping Serena in her tracks. "Don't worry I'm not done with you and your friends yet, don't you worry your pretty little head."

Serena turned around and her eyes searched the place were the voice came from but there was no one. _'Trak. He was here, but where?'_ Serena thought to herself.

………..

Sorry this chapter is soooo late! Please forgive me! **Cry** Hope you liked it!

**CharmedSerenity3: **Thanx!

**Illusion Glades: **I am sooo happy you think so!

**Salorgirl: **Hope you had fun on your big trip, and well now you know what they said! ; )


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

"Thanks!" Mina called as she ran back to the sign.

"Yeah. Now I walk around." Serena told herself as she walked around.

"You must love your job." A voice said stopping Serena in her tracks. "Don't worry I'm not done with you and your friends yet, don't you worry your pretty little head."

Serena turned around and her eyes searched the place were the voice came from but there was no one. _'Trak. He was here, but where?'_ Serena thought to herself.

Chapter 7

"Why did you go back?" The women's voice greeted Trak as he entered the room.

"Because, unlike you I would prefer that they know I didn't chicken out." Trak said with disgust in his voice.

"Just keep in mind that it's your death." She replied and then turned to leave him alone.

"Yeah, whatever. Since when did you care?" Trak mumbled under his breath.

……………

"WHAT! At our school? This morning?" Lita hollered after Serena told everyone what happened earlier that day.

"Yes. He was there." Serena said as she started to drink her milk shake.

"What did he say?" Raye asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Um…he said: 'Don't worry I'm not done with you and your friends yet, don't you worry your pretty little head.' Yep that's what he said." Serena told them as she took another big sip of her milkshake.

"Interesting…why you? Why not Darien? Or one of us?" Mina asked out loud.

"Why does it matter?" Serena asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well normally the bad guys address all of us at once! Not just one of us." Mina said so sure of herself.

"Humph." Serena stated.

…………

"That is a good question." A deep voice boomed.

"Does it matter any?" The women asked.

"Now, now. We know he is smart but what does he have planned exactly, Merruy?" The voice asked.

"I don't know but I will be happy to find out." The women's voice said and you could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Good. Now go and come back to tell me what you found out. Oh, and Merruy." The voice started.

"Sir?"

"Don't come back till you know."

"Yes, sir."

………….

"I can't believe you are Tuxedo Mask!" Serena whispered to Darien when he sat down next to her.

"Well, I didn't know you were Sailor Moon or the scouts." Darien pointed out.

"Well…um…wow." Serena whispered and turned her attention back to her shake.

"Right, now that we are all over the shock. So what is this new force?" Ami finally spoke up. Everyone sat there in silence hoping someone would know.

"They didn't say." Raye finally broke the silence.

"That's ok. They will tell us soon enough, like always. Now let's try to find out what Trak meant when he told Serena: 'Don't worry I'm not done with you and your friends yet, don't you worry your pretty little head.'" Ami sighed.

"That's easy, Trak must think Serena is cute." Mina muttered. Serena spat out her milkshake that was in her mouth as everyone else just stared at her.

…………

"That is pretty interesting. Does Trak actually think that?" The voice asked him selves.

"I wouldn't think so, but then again what I found seems to say against what I think." Merruy said as she appeared before him.

"So you know what he has planned?" The voice asked and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Indeed."

………..

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" Darien's, Lita's, Ami's, and Raye's laugher rang out.

"What? I'm just pointing out what could be possible." Mina stated.

"Yeah right. Now what about he actually has planned for us." Ami told them using air quote at the word 'actually'.

"Fine! But I know I'm right." Mina mumbled as the group started talking about Trak's plan.

"Hey! I know that what ever it is it has something to with the fair!" Serena smiled as she gave her opinion.

"That's a good possibility. Anyone else?" Ami asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Andrew asked as he walked over with an tray of drinks (again).

"We…um…are…err…talking about…uh…their school fair! Yep, that's what were talking about!" Darien said with a false smile planted on his face. One of Andrew's eyebrows went up.

………….

Well sorry about the wait! Hope you liked!

**CharmedSerenity3: **Well I think that's what I plan but it's not over even if they defeat Trak now is it?

**Illusion Glades: **Hey I live to confuse people! Not really but when I do it's kinda fun! ;)

**MunChixD: **Oh you are new! Yeah, glad you like so far…I think you do anyways…

**TinkerBell Girl: **I have UPDATED! UPDATED! UPDATED! Hehe! Glad you like!

**aQuA rhapsody: **Well, maybe they do…but see there is a twist that I'm going to let out now…Trak and Murrey (the women) are brother and sister…nice huh?

**Salorgirl: **Glad to hear it! You think? Wellthis story still have a long way to go!

One more thing! I am loving all the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

"That's a good possibility. Anyone else?" Ami asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Andrew asked as he walked over with an tray of drinks (again).

"We…um…are…err…talking about…uh…their school fair! Yep, that's what were talking about!" Darien said with a false smile planted on his face. One of Andrew's eyebrows went up.

Chapter 8

"What do you have plan for the prisoner today?" The voice boomed.

"Pain of course, sir." Merruy answered.

"Then get going!" The voice yelled right before the big medal black doors flew open.

"Sir! Sir! The prisoner has escaped!" a wimpy looking man ran into the room huffing.

"WHAT! Merruy! Get your brother out there looking for her now! We can not let her meet up with the others." The voice grumbled as the two left the room in a rush.

…………

"Today was sooo boring!" Serena complained as she walked down the sidewalk heading home. Serena looked around her and sighed. It figured today was going to be a drag the only good thing was when she was at the arcade and even then her friends made fun of her.

'_Can that girl help me? Oh I hope so!'_ A girl thought as she ran out of the ally and headed strait for Serena. When she stopped in front of Serena she was huffing like crazy.

"Hello. Is something wrong?" Serena asked her. The girl in front of her had hazel eyes and brown hair. She was wearing blue jean pants and a purple sweater. Which was way to warm for a hot day.

"Help me! They are after me! Trak…Merruy…Di…Di…" The girl trailed off as she fell to the ground.

"TRAK! Oh, no! I need help!" Serena yelled as she started going crazy. Just then a motorcycle drove up to her and stopped. It was Darien.

"Hey Meatball head what's up?" Darien asked as she watched her go crazy.

"This girl! She is being chased by the new enemy!" Serena yelled as she started to run in circles.

"WHAT! Come on we will go to Raye's, she will call the others. Now help me get her on." Darien commanded as he got off his bike and started to pick her up, and Serena bent down too.

…………..

"The question is why they would be after this girl." A voice said. The girl opened her eyes to see six people staring down at her.

"Where am I? Who are you guys?" The girl asked as she sat up.

"GUYS! We are not guys! Well Darien is but we aren't!" Serena screeched. The girl with raven colored hair hit Serena over the head.

"Stop it Serena! That's not what she meant!" She told her.

"Well you don't have to hit me Raye!" Serena complained.

"Stop it. Hi my name is Ami. Who are you?" Ami asked.

"Daisy. Ami can you help me please." Daisy asked as she looked down.

"Sure, what do you need?" Ami asked with a smile.

"Where am I?" Daisy asked.

"You're in Tokyo." Ami asked with confusion on her face.

"TOKYO! How did I get here! I was in California before they took me!" Daisy cried.

"Hey it's ok. My name is Lita, you already know Serena. That's Raye and that's Darien." Lita said as she pointed to each person.

"Hi." Daisy mumbled as she looked down.

"We don't want to be rude or anything but why are they after you?" Raye asked when everyone grew silent.

"I don't know, they just are." Daisy said as she looked down again. Everyone exchanged glances. It was going to be a long night.

………..

DING DONG

A boy rang the doorbell to an apartment. He had sandy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a lose white shirt and gray cargo pants.

"Hello?" A girl with long wavy hair answered the door.

"Hey Michiru! What's up? Is my sis here?" The boy asked.

"Hello Jacob. She is here, but I'm sure she doesn't want to see her twin again." Michiru said as she let the boy in.

"Yeah I know. Yo Haruka! Your brother is here and hates to be kept waiting!" Jacob called into the apartment.

"WHAT! Jacob why are you here?" A girl with the exact sandy hair walked into the living room.

"I wanted to see my dear sister again. Just because you are older then me by 1 minute doesn't mean you have the right to leave." Jacob pretended to whine.

"Great! Now I have to put up with you." Haruka said as she fell onto the couch. Jacob just smiled.

……….. Next day at the arcade

"So did you have fun over at Raye's house last night?" Serena asked Daisy.

"It was nice to sleep on a bed again instead of being chained up to the wall." Daisy stated with a sigh. Everyone exchanged glances again.

"Hey, if it isn't the kiddy parade." Haruka greeted them as she walked past them.

"Nice to see you too!" Mina called back angry.

"Relax she is upset because her brother is here." Michiru said with a little laugh.

"Brother?" Everyone chirped.

"That would be me." Jacob said as he walked over to them. Daisy was the first to turn and see him. She held her breath for a moment when she saw him and then looked down at the table.

"HI!" Mina greeted when she saw him.

"Sup?" He greeted, then looked at Daisy. "Is something wrong with her?" He asked as he pointed.

"No, she is just doing a lot of thinking." Mina stated but didn't take her eyes off him.

"Ok, so I'm Jacob. I'm Haruka's twin." Jacob introduced himself.

"TWIN!" Everyone gasped.

"Don't make such a big deal about it." Haruka commanded as she looked away.

"Uh…Bret…. moon…sun…uh." Daisy started but couldn't finish because she fainted.

"DAISY!" The girls cried as they gathered around her.

'_Bret? I think I know that name but from where?'_ Jacob thought to himself as he watched the girls he just met try to help that one girl who hadn't looked at him.

……….

Well I am going to leave off there. I love how this story is going! Hee hee!

**little tinkerbell girl-** sorry on my email it changes a little. To answer that question: You will have to wait. Glad you love it!

**Illusion Glades-** You must love the fact I do cliffhangers! I'm happy you think it's good. 

**CharmedSerenity3- **True. Well I updated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters but I do own Jacob and Daisy!

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

"Don't make such a big deal about it." Haruka commanded as she looked away.

"Uh…Bret…. moon…sun…uh." Daisy started but couldn't finish because she fainted.

"DAISY!" The girls cried as they gathered around her.

'_Bret? I think I know that name but from where?'_ Jacob thought to himself as he watched the girls he just met trying to help that one girl who hadn't looked at him.

Chapter 9

_"Daddy, why can't I tell anyone my name?" A little girl with red hair and red eyes asked a big man that wore an outfit that looked much like a king's._

"_Because, only people on the sun are aloud to know." The man told his daughter._

"_But what if one day I fall in love with someone who isn't from here?" She looked up into his eyes._

_"You will know what to do then." Was the only reply he gave her._

………

"DAISY! Wake up!" Raye shouted into her ear. Daisy pounced up.

"What?" She looked around at the eight pair of eyes that were staring at her.

"Your ok!" Serena sighed as she sunk down into her seat.

"Yes she is but I have a question Daisy." Ami said with relief in her eyes.

"What is it?" Daisy asked unsure about what was happening.

"Who is Bret and what does he have to do with the moon and the sun?" Ami asked as a questioning look befell on her face.

"Oh, well…um…I don't know." Daisy stated as she looked down. The girls all exchanged glances again. "Serenity…love…nameless…death." Daisy said and then her head hit the table.

"Serenity." Serena whispered as she sat back up.

……….

_"Welcome to the moon." A lovely woman greeted the little girl. She had white hair that was separated into two pigtails that formed into two balls at the top. Next to her was a girl who's hair was in the same way but was yellow._

"_Hello." The girl responded and then looked down._

"_Princess Serenity I want you to meet the Sun Princess." The woman told the little girl._

"_Hello. Why is she here mother?" Princess Serenity asked the women._

"_Because the moon and sun have always been strong when together and since you two are the next Queens of the moon and the sun, you two needed to meet." Queen Serenity stated._

"_So we are both going to be Queens of two worlds!" Both the Sun Princess and Princess Serenity said at once._

_"No that's not what I meant." Queen Serenity laughed._

……….

"So is she going to be alright?" Serena asked as she looked at Daisy.

"Yeah she should be." Mina said as she kept her gaze on Jacob.

"So we are both going to be Queens of two worlds!" Daisy cried out. Everyone turned to face her but she was still out.

"What is she talking about?" Jacob asked.

"We don't know." Mina stated as she tried again to start flirting with him. Just then Daisy shot up awake again. She looked around the group and spotted someone out side the arcade looking at her.

"AHHHH! Trak! How did he find me?" Daisy screamed as she pointed at a figure outside. Everyone looked and saw him smirk. Suddenly the glass broke and long silver nails flew by everyone and grabbed Daisy. Before anyone could do a thing she was pulled away.

"HELP!" Daisy screamed as she tried to get away. Everyone looked at each other and then Serena, Raye, Ami, Mina, and Lita ran out of the arcade following Trak. Haruka and Michiru just sat there and didn't do a thing. Jacob on the other hand stood up and slowly walked out of the arcade.

……….

"Let that poor girl go!" Sailor Venus yelled at Trak.

"I am not here to battle you brats I just had to get her. So if you don't mind I will be going." Trak laughed. Before he could take a step away from them a single red rose cut his cheek. Trak looked up to see Tuxedo Mask on a lamp pole.

"I don't think it's a good thing to be taking a girl away from a peace fullday with her friends." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Yawn, you are boring me." Trak said and before anyone knew what had happened they were all tied up to the poles. "Now if you don't mind I will be goi-…"

"Not so fast. I think in order to leave you have to leave the girl here." A male's voice drifted down to him. Everyone looked up to see across the walk to see a man sitting down on a bench looking at Trak. He wore an outfit that was tan. On top of his outfit was white armor that had a weird design cut into them, and a white mask that covered his eyes like Tuxedo Mask's.

"Who are you?" Trak asked in a bored voice.

"Does it matter who I am?" The man got up and started to walk towards Trak. As he past the scouts and Tuxedo Mask the nails that held them in place were burned off. "The only thing that matter's is giving the girl back."

The scouts watched as the man walked over to him and stood five feet away. He stuck his hand out and then smiled. A yellow blast flew out of his hand and curved to the side and then hit Trak in the side that didn't have Daisy. Daisy fell to the ground and then looked up at the startled creature.

"YOU!" Trak yelled as he sent his nails flying at the man who jumped back and landed next to Tuxedo Mask. "I will kill you all! But first to get rid of you." Trak turned to the startled girl, and let his nails fly at her.

"AH! Power of the Sun!" Daisy cried out with out realizing that she did. A spark of orange and yellow light was sent in every direction and then went hurling back to where it came from. Where Daisy had once lied sat another Sailor Scout.

She had a red, orange, and yellow skirt. Her shoes were a mix of yellow and orange high heel boots. Gold sun earrings and a gold tiara on her forehead. She looked up to see that everyone was startled. She turned her attention back to Trak who stood there angry.

"How dare you let this happen! He will not be happy." Murrey appeared by Trak.

"Not that I knew that this would happen if I tried to kill her!" Trak argued.

"We better go now." Murrey said as she and Trak disappeared. The new Scout stood up and brushed off her skirt. The other Scouts came running over to her.

"You are a Scout!" Sailor Moon stated happily as she hugged the new Scout.

"Exactly what scout?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I am Sailor Sun and up to now I had no clue." Sailor Sun said as she scratched her head and smiled. Away from the chatting girls stood Tuxedo Mask and the masked man.

"So who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. I have to go. See you around Tuxedo Mask." The man said as he turned around and left. Tuxedo Mask looked at the spot where he had been and then left too.

……….

"What do you mean she finally turned into a Scout?" The voice screamed.

"Sorry sir." Trak said.

"You better hope your plans for the fair works or else." The voice growled. (**a/n: **The fair is in two days, just letting you know!)

"Yes sir." Trak said.

"Good now get out of here!" The voice boomed. Trak bowed and left quickly.

……….

You like? I hope you don't mind me adding in a new Scout but I always believed that there was suppose to be a Sailor Sun. I wanted to revile a little about her in this chapter so I hope you don't mind! Oh and I just had to post this one today too! Thanx for the reviews lately! Honestly Haruka doesn't have a twin but you will understand why I said she does later!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters but I do own Jacob and Daisy!

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

"Sorry sir." Trak said.

"You better hope your plans for the fair works or else." The voice growled. (**a/n: **The fair is in two days, just letting you know!)

"Yes sir." Trak said.

"Good now get out of here!" The voice boomed. Trak bowed and left quickly.

Chapter 10

"I'm beat!" Serena whined as she flopped onto her bed.

"Why would you be beat?" Luna asked the resting Serena.

"Because we had to fight the new force to save this girl, we ended up all tied up, this weird dressed man showed up, burned our ropes, shot something from his hand, and it turns out right as Trak was going to kill her she turns into a sailor scout called Sailor Sun." Serena said really fast and then turned onto her side.

"Sailor Sun? That's odd I know there is the Sun Princess, Serena call the Scouts and tell them to meet us at Raye's house now!" Luna commanded as she jumped off the bed.

"Why? LUNA, TELL ME WHY!" Serena called after cat.

……….

"You have fun out with the Scouts?" Haruka asked as Jacob entered the apartment.

"Huh? Oh, yeah loads. There seems to be a new Scout too." Jacob said as he flopped onto the couch.

"New Scout?" Haruka asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, um Sailor Sun, I think." Jacob said broadly.

"Yo, Michiru get in here!" Haruka yelled.

"Yes?" Michiru said as she entered the room.

"What do you think of a new Scout named Sailor Sun?" Haruka asked.

"Sailor Sun? Is she an Inner Scout or an Outer Scout?" Michiru asked.

"Don't know but we will have to find out. Let's go find the Scouts." Haruka told her. They got up and left the apartment and the confused Jacob.

……….

"Hey Luna what's so important that we had to get right away?" Artemis asked.

"Sailor Sun." Luna replied.

"Sailor Sun?" Artemis asked unsure about it.

"Yes we need to talk about her. About her powers, about her position with Scouts." Luna stated. Everyone stared at her.

"Why about me?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah! Why can't we just talk or sleep?" Serena whined.

"Stop whining Meatball head!" Raye said as she hit Serena over her head. Serena started crying.

"Let's just get this over with." Mina said in her bored voice.

"Right, well here it is. The Princess of the Sun belongs to one of the most powerful royal families ever, like Princess Serenity. Though for some reason her family would not let a single person outside of their family knows her real name. She was at the ball that night that Queen Bayle (**a/n:** or is it Queen Balye? I can't remember how to spell it) attacked." Luna took a breath and the girls used this to their advantage.

"Then what did they call her?" They all asked.

"Sun Princess." Daisy whispered, as she looked up at all the girl's faces.

"That's right. Sun Princess also was known as thekeeper of all knowledge. Why? Because she had the greatest memory ever, in fact she knew what happened in someone's past with out even meeting them." Luna said.

All the girls blinked as they tried to absorb in the new info. Unannounced to them Haruka and Michiru had been listening the whole time. They knew they didn't have enough info so they walked to the door and slid it opened. Everyone turned to face them.

"As interesting as this is let's get down to the chase. Is Sailor Sun an Outer or Inner Scout?" Haruka asked as she began to lose patience.

"Right. Technically she can be either one since she was never mint to turn into one." Luna answered.

"She wasn't supposed to protect Princess Serenity was she?" Michiru asked.

"No." Luna answered.

"Then she is an Outer Scout." Haruka said with a smiled, then they heard footsteps outside. Everyone stood up and got ready when Jacob stepped into the light.

"Hey Haruka why didn't you tell me what there was to eat before you left?" Jacob whined.

"Hi Jacob! Sorry about earlier! I should have stayed but you know Daisy needed help, and as her friend I had to help her." Mina said as she ran over to Jacob and began to flirt.

"Right. So Haruka what's there to eat at home?" Jacob turned his attention back to his sister.

"Will you just go out and eat! We are busy here." Haruka sneered.

"I will go with you, Jacob!" Mina volunteered.

"I don't think so." Ami said as she pulled Mina back down to Earth.

"AW!" Mina pouted.

"Daisy why don't you go with Jacob. You know to keep him b-u-s-y." Michiru whispered the last part to Daisy.

"Sure." Daisy mumbled as she got up. "Come on there is a little café we can eat at."

"Right!" Jacob agreed as he followed Daisy out the door.

"So when will she be returning home?" Michiru asked. Everyone turned silent.

"She doesn't have a home, her parents kicked her out when a fire started while she was sleeping. She said the firemen couldn't find out how it started but her parents didn't care. So she was walking when she got taken." Raye finally spoke up.

"Since she really is an Outer Scout she will stay with us." Michiru said. Before anyone could abject they started to gather all of Daisy's stuff.

"Don't worry you will see her tomorrow at school. By the way don't you have to finish making the fair stuff tomorrow?" Haruka asked as they left. All the girls screeched and began talking about the fair again.

……….

Well in three chapters I summed up all about Sailor Sun. Starting on the next chapter we will start back with the fair and the plans, ect. Well I hope you liked this chapter!

**PixiePam- **Thank You! Slaps head! How could I forget the color of the bow! It is the same color as her skirt.

**cassandrare2001- **You think? That's good! To answer your question: I think I did and if I didn't you will know soon!

**CharmedSerenity3- **Yep! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this plot, Daisy and Jacob. Well with that said here's the story!

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

"Since she really is an Outer Scout she will stay with us." Michiru said. Before anyone could abject they started to gather all of Daisy's stuff.

"Don't worry you will see her tomorrow at school. By the way don't you have to finish making the fair stuff tomorrow?" Haruka asked as they left. All the girls screeched and began talking about the fair again.

Chapter 11

Daisy looked at her plate of food. _'This isn't right. I shouldn't be here.'_ Daisy kept mentally telling her self. The only time she had spoken the whole time was when she ordered. She didn't want to be with this guy she didn't know, and she needed to know what was going on at Raye's house.

"So, how long have you lived in Tokyo?" Jacob asked her, trying to lighten the mood.

"A day." Daisy replied without looking up.

'_A day! What on Earth is going on?'_ Jacob asked him self as he looked at the girl who wouldn't look up. Some things weren't ment to be known to him.

"Uh." Daisy sighed or complained. Jacob looked up to see her going dizzy.

"Hey, are you al-…" Jacob started but was cut off when he touched her.

_"Princess Serenity! The ball tonight something bad is going to happen!" A teen with red hair came running up to another teen with golden hair in pigtails._

"_I know, I can since it. How do you know?" The girl/princess asked._

"_My mom. You know she can see the future. I would love to stay and chat but I must go find Prince Bret." The girl huffed as she turned around to leave._

"_Of course. Be careful Sun Princess." Princess Serenity whispered._

RING RING RING

Jacob pulled away from Daisy to answer his phone but didn't look away from Daisy.

……… Next Day

"SERENA! WHAT DO WE DO? I CAN'T FIND THE GLUE!" Melvin came running over to Serena going crazy.

"Over in that drawer." Serena pointed then started to walk away.

'_The day before the fair! Today is a hectic day!' _Serena thought to her self as she stopped in front of everyone checking on how they were doing. Today was going to be a long day so she was going to be very tired by the end of the day.

"MEATBALL HEAD! WHERE IS THE PIE BOOTH GOING TO BE?" Raye asked.

"By the parking lot." Serena answered and then sighed. Not only did they have to finish everything up they had to know where to put it before hand.

"SERENA! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE MONEY HOLDER IS!" Lita came up huffing.

"By the pie stand." Serena gestured and then walked away.

"SERENA!" Mina's voice reached her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Serena screamed.

"Just wanted to say hi." Mina whimpered as she backed away.

"Oh! I'm sorry I have been so busy lately." Serena started to apologize.

"It's ok, and Ami needs you." Mina said as she walked away. Serena walked off toward the direction Ami was at.

"Did you need me Ami?" Serena asked.

"Serena! I am so busy that it's not good! I need you to get Daisy to help out somewhere." Ami greeted her.

"Why not here?" Serena asked puzzled.

"We don't need anymore help here." Ami said as she pushed Daisy over to Serena.

"That's cool. Come on Daisy! I can show you around and introduce you to everyone!" Serena cheered as she pulled Daisy.

……….

"What do want Jacob?" Haruka asked as her brother entered the little kitchen of their apartment.

"Oh I just wanted to eat something. Find out about Princess Serenity, Sun Princess, and Prince Bret. The usual." Jacob shrugged but smiled when Haruka spit out her drink.

"That's nice." Sputtered Haruka.

"What do you know about them?" Jacob asked as he sat down across from his twin. Haruka just stared at him.

……….

"Hey Drew." Darien greeted his friend.

"Hi Darien, what's up?" Andrew smiled.

"Nothing. I shall have my coffee." Darien started.

"Black. Dude I know." Andrew said. "So are you excited about your date with Serena?"

"Yes, but what if she doesn't like me?" Darien asked.

"Why would she have said yes?" Andrew answered by giving a question.

"Right. So I heard you are going with Mina." Darien said with a smile.

"Yep." Andrew agreed.

………..

"What do you think they are after, Artemis?" Luna asked after their effort to figure it out.

"I don't know. Normally bad guys go after some item that is supposed to help them win. What is it?" Artemis asked.

"We need to investigate more! We have to find out soon." Luna said as she turned back to Artemis's secret computer.

………

"Murrey, what's the status?" The deep voice boomed.

"We still don't know the code." Murrey whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU ARE GREAT AT FIGURE THESE THINGS OUT! YOU BETTER HURRY IT UP!" The voice yelled.

"Don't worry I almost cracked it." Murrey said with a smile.

"Good." The voice said.

………..

Hey I hope you liked this chapter! Hey I have a question: Do you want me to stop this story after the fair or continue going till the end when the Scouts beat this force? Hope you review!

**PixiePam- **That's a good sign to bad I didn't do it again. Thanx for letting me know how to spell Beryl (never could remember).

**Illusion Glades-** That's ok! Glad you like it: ) 

**cassandrare2001- **Well next chapter or 2 will be about the fair.

**CharmedSerenity3- **Good!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this plot, Daisy and Jacob. Well with that said here's the story!

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

"We still don't know the code." Murrey whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU ARE GREAT AT FIGURE THESE THINGS OUT! YOU BETTER HURRY IT UP!" The voice yelled.

"Don't worry I almost cracked it." Murrey said with a smile.

"Good." The voice said.

Chapter 12

BUZZZZ! BUZZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"I'm up!" Serena yelled as she rolled onto the ground.

"That's good, because today is the day of the fair." Luna said as she stretched.

"That's right! I have to be at school to help set it up before eleven!" Serena cried as she went over to her dresser. "I'm so happy about this fair! We get to wear every day non school clothes!"

"Right well just don't try to impress your ---"

CLICK!

"Of course you could just run out of here before I'm done." Luna stated.

……….

"SERENA!" The girls cried when they saw their friend running towards them.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Serena said as she came to a halt.

"That's ok. Hey you should see all the people that have signed up to sing! Including our own Daisy!" Lita told her as she pushed her way over to Serena.

"Really? That's way cool!" Serena cheered.

"I'm glad you think that, but I was scared to do it by myself so I…signed you up to sing with me." Daisy said as she hid behind Raye.

"WHAT!" Serena cried.

"Hey relax Serena! We know you are a good singer!" Mina and Lita said.

"Whatever. What time?"

"Noon."

"Joy. So is everything ready for when the fair opens?" Serena asked.

"Just about. About another 10 minutes." Mina reported.

"That's good." Serena said.

……….

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Dude are you still asleep?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you have to meet Serena at the fair at noon."

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"Great see you soon."

"Right."

CLICK

……….

'_Wow! This place actually looks nice!' _Serena thought to herself as she walked the grounds on her way to the gate were she was to announce the fair is open. Not to mention meet her date, Darien. Serena walked up to the gate were there were people waiting for the gates to open. Serena took a deep breath.

"Hello, and welcome! I am proud to announce that the fair is now open!" Serena cried as she opened the gate and then ran to the side.

Everyone ran into the fair. Serena watched as people streamed by her. _'This is actually nice.'_ Serena thought to herself. She saw Mina on the other side of the fence talking to Andrew and then those two walking off together. She smiled to herself as they walked off.

"Hey." Serena turned around to see Darien in front of her.

"Hi." Serena greeted Darien with a smile.

"So where do you want to go first?" Darien asked not sure what to do. He looked at Serena to see that she was thinking.

"What about the…dunking booth? Raye is the person that gets dunked!" Serena cheered as she pulled Darien towards the booth. "Hey Raye!"

"Serena? Darien? Hey what are you two up to?" Raye called out to them when she saw them.

"Dunk you." Serena answered.

"WHAT! You wouldn't dare!" Raye said startled.

"Your right. I won't, but Darien will!" Serena cried.

"Huh?" Darien said.

"PLEASE!" Serena begged him. She did a puppy dog pout, and Darien tried to say no but…

"Sure."

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Raye yelled. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the cold water.

SPLASH

"Sorry Raye." Darien called to her as he and Serena left.

"Ok your turn to pick." Serena said.

"What about…"

"Oh My Gosh! What time is it?" Serena cried.

"Uh…11: 40. Why?" Darien asked as he turned to her.

"It's a surprise! Come one!" Serena said as she pulled Darien to the main area.

………

"Hey Serena! You didn't dump Darien did you?" Daisy asked as she bounced over to Serena.

"How did you know his name?" Serena asked.

"Mina told me!"

"Okay. So what song are we singing?"

"We are singing: 'A moment like this'."

"Oh, I love that song!"

………

"Hey Darien!" Mina called out when she saw him standing at the front.

"Hey Mina! Hey Andrew! What's going on here?" Darien greeted then asked when they arrived next to him.

"Serena didn't tell you man?" Andrew asked as a smile spread across his lips.

"No she didn't." Darien said.

"You will like it I promise!" Mina cheered.

………..

Hey I hope you liked this chapter! I will post the next chapter REALLY REALLY soon! P.s. I need to know if you want me to continue this story after the fair...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, or the song.

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

"Hey Mina! Hey Andrew! What's going on here?" Darien greeted then asked when they arrived next to him.

"Serena didn't tell you man?" Andrew asked as a smile spread across his lips.

"No she didn't." Darien said.

"You will like it I promise!" Mina cheered.

Chapter 13

"And now ladies and gentlemen! We bring you your enjoyment! Singing 'A Moment Like This' is Serena, and Daisy!" An announcer announced as Serena and Daisy entered the little stage/platform.

-Serena-

"What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you argee  
It's almost that feeling, we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now"

'_I kinda think that fits in my life…how?' _Serena and Darien thought at once

-Daisy-

"A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this"

Daisy looks up from the floor to lock eyes with…non other then Jacob.

-Serena-

"Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share"

Serena looks at Darien and smiles brighter then ever.

-Daisy-

"Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this…"

'_Why can't I look away!'_ Jacob asked as he continued looking at Daisy (**a/n:** they're eyes are still locked).

-Serena-

"Some people wait a lifetime for a moment...  
like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't belive it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this"

'_I'm glad I asked her out.'_ Darien thought as Serena sang.

-Daisy-

"Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
oooohh...like this…"

Everyone cheered as Serena and Daisy bowed and then exited. When they got down on the ground they stood there in silence before they started squealing! They were jumping up and down when Mina, Andrew, and Darien came around the corner.

"You two were great!" Mina cheered when the two girls stopped squealing.

"Thank you!" Serena said.

"Well this was fun but I have to go." Daisy said as she bowed and turned to leave.

"Hey you can't just ---" Serena said but couldn't finish because she noticed Daisy had stopped walking. When she touched her everything went blurry.

_"Sun Princess!" A teen girl with golden hair ran to catch up with a teen girl with red hair._

_"Princess Serenity! Shouldn't you be at the ball?" The Sun Princess turned around and asked._

"_Yes, but I must see my Prince. If you see my mother, don't tell her where I am." Princess Serenity said as she walked away_.

_"All right. Good bye Princess Serenity, I hope we see each other again." Sun Princess whispered at the now gone Princess._

Serena jerked away from Daisy.

"Wha…what just happened?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry. I have to go!" Daisy said as she ran.

"What just happened?" Mina asked.

"I dunno. Come on Darien! You were going to pick were we are going?" Serena cheered as she pulled him away.

……….

'_What's wrong with me! Why can't I just not see something!' _Daisy ran forward looking down at the ground. _'They said I could see the past for anyone.'_

SMACK!

Next thing Daisy knows she's on the ground and her elbow hurts.

"Hey. Are you ok Daisy?" Jacob asked after he stood back up.

"What?" Daisy said when she opened her eyes to see Jacob had an out stretched hand to help her up. "Yes I'm fine."

"That's good. Why were you running?" Jacob asked as he pulled her up to her feet.

"To get away from the past." Daisy whispered.

"Well technically you are a long way away from your past." Jacob said a little confused.

"HAHAHAHA! No not my past. Well maybe my past, but everyone else's, too!" Daisy laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked now all the way confused.

"Err…nothing." Daisy said.

……….

"Hey what's down here?" Darien asked as Serena pulled him back behind the booths.

"It's a short cut to the food stalls." Serena said as she smiled back at Darien.

"Serena." Darien stopped and made her turn around.

"What's wrong Darien?" Serena asked with worry in her voice.

"I want to tell you something." Darien said as he looked away.

"What? I'm all ears." Serena said.

"I…I lo…I love you." Darien said as he looked into Serena's eyes. He waited for her to start laughing, but she didn't. Instead she flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Darien!" Serena smiled. (**a/n: **I know sappy! Well let's live with that!)

Darien opened his eyes to see a Serena staring into his eyes. He held his breath; she was so much prettier in his arms. Serena's sky blue eyes stared up at Darien like all they wanted was him. The smell of Serena's shampoo filled Darien's nostrils, it smelled fresh of a sweet plant called…sweet pea? Yes sweet pea.

Darien started to draw Serena closer to him, as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. It was all like that vision he had. Just as they where about to kiss they heard yelling. They turned to face a Trak staring at them, he was laughing and then shot something yellow at Darien.

"NO!" Before Darien could do anything the Serena pushed him out of the way.

"AHHH!" Darien heard her painful screams filled his ears as she fell to the ground in a lump. She wasn't moving, and all the Trak could do was laugh.

………

Well that's it for now! It's official I will continue the story after the fair!

**Little TinkerBell Girl- **That's good to know! I know Raye (Rei) needed to be dunked. : )

**honda-kun- **Thank you, thank you! Hey do you like Fruits Basket? It's just you username kinda makes me think you do, if so check out my Fruits Basket stories! Thanx!

**Princess-angel3- **Hello your highness! Hehehe…thank you I will continue….I think I will reveal what the enemies name soon! To find out the 'go' about Jacob and the Sun Princess you will see soon enough ; ) P.S. its Jacob not Jason…hope I didn't type Jason!

**MunChixD- **right!

**cassandrare2001-** Well I guess you know! ; )

**CharmedSerenity3- **Thank you. That's ok.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

Darien started to draw Serena closer to him, as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. It was all like that vision he had. Just as they where about to kiss they heard yelling. They turned to face a Trak staring at them, he was laughing and then shot something yellow at Darien.

"NO!" Before Darien could do anything the Serena pushed him out of the way.

"AHHH!" Darien heard her painful screams filled his ears as she fell to the ground in a lump. She wasn't moving, and all the Trak could do was laugh.

Chapter 14

"Hey Ami! Get over here we are just about to start eating." Lita called out to her friend.

"Hey. I thought Serena and Darien were going to meet us here for lunch." Ami said as she sat down.

"Don't forget Daisy. None of them has showed up yet." Raye said, trying to move her hair off her face.

"It's not like Serena not to be here." Mina said.

"Especially with food." Andrew told them as they all broke into laughter.

"AHHH!" Came a painful scream. Everyone at the table exchanged glances and then the girls stood up.

"We will be right back, Andrew!" Mina called as the girls raced away.

"Okay." Andrew said as he watched them leave.

……….

"Come on your going to tell me what you meant right?" Jacob asked.

"No. You would just laugh like everyone else." Daisy said as she looked around for something.

"Come on!" Jacob cried, he hated playing guessing games.

"No." Daisy said, she was becoming annoyed.

"AHHH!" Came a painful scream.

"Serena? I have to go!" Daisy cried as she ran off.

"What?" Jacob whispered as he tried to register what just happened, then took off after her.

………

Darien was breathing heavily. Serena wasn't moving, and all he could do was stare. Darien bent down beside her and realized she was still breathing, but barely.

"What's wrong? Can't handle seeing her down?" Trak yelled at him, beckoning him. Darien stood up and changed into Tuxedo Mask.

"I'll make you pay for this!" He yelled at Trak getting ready for the fight.

Serena woke up to see Tuxedo was yelling Trak and all she could do was stare.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" She called out as both Tuxedo Mask and the Trak turned around to face her. Tuxedo Mask looked at her with his mouth open and Trak just laughed.

"Your all right." Darien whispered.

"Look if it isn't miss moon." Trak laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing!" Sailor Moon stood up for her speech. "I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice, and on behalf the moon,your punished"

"Don't forget us! Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars jumps off a booth she was on.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mercury appears behind Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus says as she appears behind Sailor Moon.

"Don't forget me, Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter reports as she walks up to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon smiles and prepares to say something when she gets interrupted.

"And of course you couldn't forget about Sailor Sun, now could you?" Sailor Sun says from her perch on a booth, and then pointing to the strange man next to her who happened to have helped then earlier. "Or this guy who hasn't told us his name yet."

"Right. I'm not going to yet." He said looking down at the smiling Sailor Sun.

"Hey guys! How did you all know to come?" Sailor Moon asked clearly happy.

"We heard you scream." Sailor Mars said.

"People in China could hear that scream!" Sailor Jupiter said making them laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with shall we?" Trak said as he stuck his nails into the ground. "Watch where you are standing!"

"YIKES!" Sailor Moon screams as nails flew up from the ground in front of her and turned and started for her. Sailor Moon quickly gets out of the way.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars yells as a fireball is released from her two fingers. Trak quickly dodges it.

"Please." Trak laughs as he hits Sailor Mars, who was then sent crashing threw a booth.

"Love-Me Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus cries. Her whip heads for Trak but Trak breaks it.

"Again?" Trak sneers, and sends Sailor Venus threw a different booth.

"Supreme thunder dragon!" Sailor Jupiter tries and fails.

"I don't think so. Let's save some time shall we?" Trak says as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury are sent flying into a tent.

"Now?" The masked man next to Sailor Sun asks. (**a/n: **yes this whole time they have been planning.)

"Now. Solar Sun Beam!" Sailor Sun a call placing her right hand on top of her left and a beam comes shooting out, the same color as the sun. The man sticks his hand out and a yellow blast flew out. Trak quickly dodges at the last minute.

"Nice try." Trak yells as he whips them to the ground. "Now for you two. Hey where did Tuxedo Mask go?"

"Ah…um…" Sailor Moon stutters.

"Who cares. Good bye Sailor Moon!" Trak laughs as nails grab Sailor Moon's legs and more nails try to hit her. Just as they are about to hit her, a rose stops them. "What?"

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask calls.

"Right! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon calls out.

"What! No!" Trak disappears after getting hit.

"Yeah! We beat him!" Sailor Moon cries

APPLUASE!

"Huh?" Sailor Moon turns around to see a crowd had formed. "Uh, hello."

MORE APPLUASE AND CHEERS

The Scouts look at the crowd scanning for a weak point they could run threw. _'Not like we couldn't expect this.' _Sailor Moon thinks. _'Then again it would be nice if they would just leave us alone so we can have fun again!'_

"Excuse me! Sailor Moon who is the new Scout?" A reporter runs up to her and asks her. Sailor Moon looks dumbfounded.

"Sailor Sun, and we don't know who the other man is. Now no farther questions." Tuxedo Mask intercepts. All the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the other man hops onto the booths and make their get-away.

"Wait!" The reporter calls after them.

……….

"Failed! This is unacceptable!" The voice boomed.

"You said he was going to fail, sir." Merruy said.

"True. We will have to send out Ditram, to destroy them." The voice ordered.

"Yes, sir." Merruy said as she disappeared.

………

Well I hope you like this chapter! This is where I would've ended the story but you guys want me to continue so I shall!

Tkdl- Hope this was soon enough 

**Little TinkerBell Girl- **Thank you! Oh and I'm glad you are reading my other story too!

**cassandrare2001- **Well you asked me too! I'm glad I did too, though. Oh trust me everything is going great in this story! I'm super happy you are reading my other story too!

**Princess-angel3- **I hope this was soon enough, and of course I knew who you were talking about! Glad you like the story!

**CharmedSerenity3- **Cool down girl! As you see he is dead! o.o


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or it's lovely cast but I do own the bad guys and Sailor Sun and the other dude.

-Last Time On Fair…Not-

"_Failed! This is unacceptable!" The voice boomed._

"_You said he was going to fail, sir." Merruy said._

"_True. We will have to send out Ditram, to destroy them." The voice ordered._

"_Yes, sir." Merruy said as she disappeared._

Chapter 15 

BBBBBUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ!

CLICK!

"_Here's Donald Jerku, live at the Fair. Hello Donald?" The anchor man announced._

"_Hello Steve and all you viewers. That's right. Just a few minutes ago the Sailor Scout where here fighting one of those creatures." The report appeared on screen and told._

_The reporter disappeared and a video clip of the battle at the fair. _

"_We did get Tuxedo Mask to tell us that the new Sailor Scout's name. Sailor Sun. Apparently they do not know who the other masked man is/was." The reporter…reported._

"_Thank you Donald. In other news…" _

CLICK!

"So…we've got a new enemy, huh."

"Yes. And apparently we got a new…friend."

"He's pretty stupid. Can't hide who he is apparently."

"Who said he was trying to hide who he is from them?"

"…"

* * *

"Hey Andrew. Sorry we went running off like that." Mina exclaimed as she and the others came running over to him.

"It's ok. Did you see the Scouts?" Andrew asked.

"Boy did we ever! It's all ways cool to see them fight!" Lita said as she raised her fist into the air.

"Yeah, but I think the Scouts may be a little rusty…I mean they haven't fought a new enemy in quiet some time." Amy acknowledged. Lita's fist dangled to her side as she muttered about Amy ruining her fun.

"Yeah, maybe they should practice sometime." Raye said laughing at Lita…silently.

"PRACTICE! They did fine! They don't need to do any practicing!" Serena yelled at Raye as she and Darien walked over to the group. Glaring at Raye for that thought.

"Now girls. I don't think we should be concerning ourselves with that, since that should be decided _by_ the Scouts. Right Darien?" Andrew said tiredly.

"Uh…right." Darien said as he and the girls sweat dropped at Andrew's comment.

"Good. Now what should we do?" Andrew asked. Everyone looked like they were clearly thinking, except Serena.

"WE SHOULD EAT SOMETHING! I'M DYING OF HUNGER HERE!" Serena cried as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"R-Right." Everyone agreed.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me!" Daisy screamed at Jacob.

"You. Uh, didn't ask." Jacob said as he slowly backed away from Daisy. Who, in his view, looked like she had fire dancing in her eyes.

"Did I really have too? I MEAN COME ON!" Daisy hollered. Jacob (**a/n:** this part is really what you would see in the show or book) suddenly felt like he was a little kid having his mom yell at him.

"S-Sorry." Jacob said.

Daisy huffed before grabbing Jacob roughly and started to drag him towards the eating area of the fair.

* * *

"Sir." A man with maroon colored hair bowed.

"About time Ditram!" The voice stated angrily.

"Sorry Sir. I was busy making some…death plans, if you will." Ditram said bluntly.

"Fine. Then I guess you know what to do?"

"Of course."

"Then go."

Ditram bowed again before turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

"Serena! Get away from the food and come here." Daisy said angrily. This was the fifth time she tried to get Serena away to talk to.

"Fine! I'll be right back." Serena finally moaned as she got up from the table and walked with Daisy out of earshot.

"Good. Now Serena meet our mysterious masked man, who's name is 'Saturn Warrior'." Daisy stated as she pointed at Jacob.

Serena held a blank expression on her face as she looked at Jacob. SuddenlySerena startedlaughing, causing anyone and everyone around them to turn and look at them.

"That's a good one, Daisy." Serena said between laughs.

"She's serious Serena." Jacob said in an annoyed voice. Serena stopped laughing and looked between them.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I know, I should've wrote more, but then how can I? I have special plans for this story so relax sit back, and get on every weekend and I'll have this story update…even during the holidays. Love ya all! 


End file.
